


Caught in the Crosshares

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crosshares, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: After a long mission, Velvet seeks out some much needed respite and a release only Coco can provide.





	Caught in the Crosshares

Sinking into the soft covers of the lower bunk, Velvet yawned. Stretching out, the muscles in her back popped and shifted, screaming in protest at the punishment they had received sleeping on the ground whilst on their last mission. The Grimm had been relentless and now the rabbit faunus was looking forward to some much needed respite. 

Through the open window her sensitive ears could pick up the comings and goings of the other students in the courtyard below. A gentle breeze rippled the makeshift curtains hanging off the upper bunk that helped grant the occupants a little privacy in this often busy room, stirring up the smells of fresh feminine shampoos and Coco’s expensive perfume lingering on their bedsheets. 

Velvet lay on her back in a bra and shorts in the warm cocoon, glad of the cool delicate kiss of the wind on her bare skin. Closing her eyes, she drew in through her nose a deep breath, taking comfort in the soothing intermingled smells before letting out a contented sigh with a smile. 

Her ear flickered, ever so slightly swivelling towards the door as she picked up the miniscule sound of very distinctive footfalls approaching out in the corridor and her grin widened.  
Yatsu, for his size, was deceptively light footed and Fox, well, Fox was Fox. Coco, however, was an entirely different story. She didn’t do stealth, she announced herself in that confident and self-assured way well before she arrived.

Even in slippers, the part time model didnt walk, she strutted.

The quiet ping of the scroll activated door rang out as the team leader entered attempting to make her entrance as quiet as possible. Velvet’s ears twitched as Coco made her way further into the shared room. She would follow a strict routine, putting away her things, hanging her body towel on the rack by the window, her wash bag secreted away in her locker. Her dirty clothes in the hamper and her scroll on the bedside cabinet in its charging dock. 

When they had first become team mates Coco had been a whirlwind of mess until a few near misses with Fox nearly tripping over her numerous shoes. Now, in a bid to keep the floor clear for Fox’s consideration, she just piled everything on the spare upper bunk that had once belonged to her before she had begun sharing with Velvet.  
She listened intently as her partner continued to move about the room. 

“Velvet?” Came the gentle enquiry as the curtain was ever so slightly drawn back letting in a shaft of soft early evening light inside the ‘burrow’ as Coco affectionately called it. 

The mage remained with her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing even, feigning sleep. Beside her, she felt the mattress dip as Coco leaned down. Velvet’s nose gave a miniscule twitch as she caught the heady aroma of bearsuckle and moonroot with the ever so slight underlying whiff of dust powder that no amount of showering could remove and was a hazard of their chosen profession, all of which made up Coco.

Lips, tantalisingly close to her human ear, whispered, 

“I know you’re awake.”

Unable to stop the wide cheeky grin spreading across her face, Velvet cracked open one eye, 

“What gave me away?”

“Your ears are swivelling like you’re trying to pick up the CCT!”

“Gosh, darn it.” Reaching up, Velvet gently tugged on one of long rabbit ears, “Traitors!” 

“Traitors to you maybe,-” Coco thoughtfully stroked a finger along the base of the one the Faunus was holding, causing Velvet to shiver with delight. “- But not to me. To me they are lifesavers.”

Heat rose to Velvet’s cheeks, grasping Coco’s vest top she tried to pull her closer in a bid to hide her blush. It only served to pull the other woman off balance causing the towel on her head to come undone landing square on the mage’s face. Coco let out a playful laugh as Velvet sputtered and attempted to paw her way from under it. Dark brown eyes dancing with mirth, she leaned down pressing a light kiss to the other woman’s forehead, before gently prying the slightly damp towel from the Faunus unresisting hands and ducking back out of their shared sanctuary, 

“Give me a second.”

From her vantage point, Velvet watched as her girlfriend towelled her hair dry. Her caramel coloured vest top rode up, revealing a sliver of a pale toned stomach between its hem and the waist band of her black form fitting gym shorts that left nothing to the imagination and drew Velvet’s gaze. 

“You’re staring.” 

Velvet blinked,

“What? -” She giggled, “- I can’t help it.”

Her girlfriend gave her a knowing smirk before deliberately positioning herself so as to give Velvet a full view. Looking back over her shoulder, Coco threw her a salacious wink before bending over. Velvet swallowed. 

“Like what you see, honeybun?” Coco rasped.

Before she could reply there came a small click and the fairylights that wrapped around the underside of the top bunk twinkled to life casting a myriad of different colours in the small cosy space, causing Velvet to ever so slightly startle.

With a gentle caution most people wouldn’t believe she possessed, Coco slid into the space next to her, pulling the curtain closed behind her before attempting to get comfortable. Choosing to lay on her side, she used her elbow to prop herself up and rested her head in her hand. With her other she reached out and began to draw light patterns on the pale expanse of exposed skin of Velvet’s midriff with her fingertips. The Faunus let out a satisfied hum.

The pair lay there in a comfortable silence each listening to the other breathing and the sounds of the courtyard below drifting into the room. Occasionally a long ear would flicker or twitch, a small swish against the Mistrali cotton pillowcase. 

Coco’s fingers continued to paint constellations across alabaster skin, along the divots of ribs, up the valley of her sternum, caressing over the curve of her breasts, painstakingly slow, like a delicious torture, setting Velvet aflame. Swallowing, she broke the silence, 

“Babe?” 

There came a quiet hum of acknowledgement as Coco began drawing her fingernail gently down her sternum

“Can you do the thing I like?”

The gentle finger seemed to stutter,

“Again?-“ Coco asked with a hint of a teasing smirk, “- What about this morning?”

Velvet crinkled her nose, eyes dancing with mirth, 

“That was just a quickie so it doesn’t count.”

Coco’s finger continued on its path, from Velvet’s bellybutton down along the dip in her hip causing her breath to hitch and her rabbit ears to give an involuntary twitch.  
“So quickies don’t count, hmm?” She teased,

A sickle of daring mischief playing at the corners of Velvet’s lips, as her fingers reached out to stroke a lock of Coco’s dark brown hair,

“No.”

Biting her bottom lip, Coco paused as if in some fight of indecision, her dark brown eyes becoming hooded.

“Please,-” the faunus pleaded, slighty drooping her ears and making her eyes huge, curtained by long dark lashes. Coco side eyed her,

“You know, it’s really unfair when you do that!”

“Do what?” The faunus replied with feigned innocence.

“You know what!” 

Velvet’s face broke into a huge toothy grin as she continued to card her fingers through her partner’s damp, soft hair.  
“ ‘If’ I did know what you were talking about, is it working?”

Playfully, the gunner rolled her eyes, flattening out her hand to rest lightly on the taunt washboard stomach underneath to maintain her balance before leaning down and pressing her lips gently against Velvet’s clavicle. The faunus continued,

“Is that a yes?”

Coco quickly pressed another light kiss to the column of a pale neck, before pulling back. 

“Assume the position.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Velvet replied, ears twitching with excitement, before rolling over on to her front. 

Coco shuffled down the bed before straddling her hips. Velvet felt Coco lean down, hot breath against her human ear,

“How would you like it?”

Velvet mumbled into the soft material.

“Hard!”

Coco began to leave a trail of kisses down along the exposed part of her neck, causing her skin to goosebump.

“Are you sure?”

Velvet nodded into the pillow.

“Let me know if it hurts.”

The Faunus slightly turned her head to reply,

“Sweetheart, you’re never too rough with me.”

Velvet felt Coco grin wolfishly against her skin before teeth lightly grazed the curve of muscle where her neck met her shoulder. The mage bit her lips, shuddering with delight at the delicious feeling. She almost mourned the loss of the weight on her back when she felt Coco sit up, her hips straddling Velvet’s own, keeping her grounded to the mattress.  
Behind her, she felt Coco shift lifting the pressure off and the sliding of the bedside locker. There came the sounds of her rummaging for something before the welcomed weight returned. With great reverence her fingers undid the clasp of the bra, sweeping the straps aside and exposing Velvet’s back. She placed a firm but gentle hand in the centre of the taunt muscle as she moved further down. Velvet let out a small gasp of air as the pressure was suddenly removed and she felt Coco hook her fingers into either side of her shorts, slowly exposing her ass. 

Velvet, unable to stop herself, gave it a cheeky wiggle and received a playful swat and a barely contained guffaw for her troubles. 

“Behave!” 

Her ears pricked at the distinctive sound of a cap being removed. The telltale waft of their favourite lubrication permeated the small space and Velvet began to quiver in anticipation. Nobody could do it like Coco. Her strong and skilled fingers knew just where and how to touch her to turn her into a jellified, moaning mess. 

She tried not to bunch when she felt the tingle of the slightly cold lubrication that Coco began to lavishly apply. 

In between kisses trailing down her back she felt Coco's hot breath against her skin, 

“Relax, honey bun.”

She tried to measure her breathing as Coco’s long tapered fingers set to work, using her own hips to trap Velvet’s parted legs to the bed. A press here, a press there. Talented finger tips searching out along slight ridges and divots. Swirling round. 

She took her time, taking great pleasure in very hitch of breath. Up and down along. Each press and firm stroke driving Velvet closer to bliss with each stroke. Velvet, knowing how much Coco delighted in her noises, let out a low moan as Coco’s fingers skirted a particular sensitive spot, causing her hips to buck involuntarily.

Coco’s voice came out heavy and thick, 

“Right there, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Velvet cried out in reply. “Harder!”

Coco began to work her fingers, faster and apply more pressure as her other hand sought at the elusive nub, slipping on the lubrication and the moisture of exertion that had begun to accumulate in the small, crowded space.

Velvet’s own hips began to rock into the bed, as behind her Coco grunted from the effort using her own hips on Velvet’s thighs as a fulcrum, working up and down.  
Hidden between slick ridges, Coco pressed down.

Velvet let out a cursed moan. 

“Fuck! Right there!”

Velvet didn’t hear the click of the door as the bed rocked back and forth. Just as Velvet felt the built up pressure give way to release and she moaned Coco’s name, she thought she heard a polite cough. 

Velvet continued to moan unintelligibly and gasp for air as Coco’s fingers continued to work in ever tightening circles,

“In a minute, Yatsu! ” the skilled Huntress grunted behind her, through the trying exertion as the built up pressure around her finger tips give way causing Velvet to again curse her name,

“Fuck, Coco!”

On the edge of Velvet’s blissed out hearing she thought she heard a garbled ….

“I’llComeBackLater..”

Coco continued to use her hips as a fulcrum as she drove her thumbs in up in tighter circles, applying hard pressure to either side of Velvet’s lower spine, working up along the divots and ridges of taunt muscle twisted from too many nights on the hard ground and fighting styles she wasn’t quite conditioned for. 

A firm pressure to Velvet’s hipbones as Coco continued to work out the kinks and knots made the Faunus moan in appreciation. 

Both out of breath, Coco began to wind down the pressure, her fingers and hand becoming less firm and her grip beginning to slip on the mixture of lubrication, sweat and moisture. Velvet felt her flagging as no doubt wrist cramp had set in. Instead her skilled finger tips worked back up along the mage’s spine and her shoulders before finally gently massaging her neck. 

“Holy Fuck- By the brothers , you’re good at that!” 

“I told you,” the team leader, slightly chided, “You shouldn’t try that style. You’re not built for it!”

“What other choice did I have?" Velvet replied in a muzzy haze "… It was my last image and Fox’s aura was nearly gone.”

“I know, but still. … Sometimes, I wish you would be more careful.”

Velvet playfully wiggled her hips in a figure of 8, pushing up against Coco’s inner thighs.

“See, much better! All I needed was your magical fingers.”

Again, Coco playfully swatted her ass.

Placing her hands either side of the other woman’s head, the huntress leaned forward lifting her hips. Beneath her, Velvet slowly rolled over, flopping bonelessly onto her back, her bra lying askew. Her chest rose and fell and there was a heat playing across her cheeks, even her ears seemed to flop. Reaching out she tugged back the curtain a sliver to allow in such much needed air, gulping it in as she tried to get the world back to rights. 

From her vantage point she drank in Coco’s flushed cheeks and the way the twinkling fairy lights danced in her nearly opaque eyes. Her normally coiffured hair was a mixture of frizzled mess and damp locks. Coco leaned down, a predatory smile playing across her lips, hovering inches from Velvet’s own. 

The Faunus fingers reached out to stroke the dangling signature lock of dark brown hair that slowly faded to burnt umber. Tucking it behind Coco’s ear, she leaned up, closing the distance and catching her lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers worked in to the fabric of the slightly damp caramel vest top pulling her down in encouragement to follow .  
As Coco molded her lips to hers, the sound of their scrolls pinging cut into their reverie. Trying to ignore it, Velvet fingers wove into Coco’s hair, drawing her deeper into the kiss, sloppy and desperate. As their scrolls continued to ping a niggling thought began to creep through Velvet’s heady haze, like two continents approaching or the gradual rise of a mountain over eons. 

As both women came up for air, the thought followed as clear as a spring morning.

Realisation dawned on her, like ice cold water down her back on a hot summer’s day. Her fingers tightened in Coco’s hair, causing the woman to squeak. She let go as if burned and her eyes went wide, her rabbit ears flattening. 

“Oh FUCK!.... Yatsu came in! Oh my Brother’s he came in.” 

Break into fits of giggles, Coco rolled off her onto the bed. In a rising panic, Velvet continued,

“He’s gonna think we were fucking.”

In her mirth, Coco managed,

“Like Rabbits!”

The mage playfully swiped at her, 

“Why didn’t you stop?”

Coco returned the comment with a perfectly manicured raised eyebrow and a smug smirk, 

“Why would I? We weren’t having sex, besides this is way more fun.”

Flushed with embarrassment, Velvet tried to hide her face with her hands as she squeaked, 

“I was moaning like a whore!”

Coco burst into another gale of laughter, 

“Yes, yes you were!” 

The Faunus peered from out of splayed fingers at her girlfriend who was nearly turning the same colour that she felt from laughing so hard. Their scrolls began to simultaneously ping again. Barely able to contain her convulsions from laughter, Coco reached a hand out of the snug to come back in with her scroll. Tapping out the code, she began to scroll with her thumb and Velvet watched with growing horror as a deliciously evil grin spread across her face.  
With trepidation, Velvet asked, 

“Do I want to know?”

Coco paused, eyes flickering between the bright screen and Velvet, buzzing. The mortified Faunus shook her head,

“Just tell me and get it over with.”

Coco licked her lips, 

“Yatsu suggests that next time we put a sock on the door. Fox wishes to remind you that Faunus have sensitive hearing and…… maybe we should make sure the window that overlooks the courtyard is closed.” 

Velvet let out a strangled noise, rolling over and hiding her burning face in the pillows.

“The boys want to know if we will be joining them in the cafeteria?”

“No-” Velvet muffled into the fabric, “- I’m never coming out of here, ever again.”

Coco spooned her, murmuring in her human ear,

“I guess we’re ordering in then?” She paused, planting a gentle kiss behind her ear, “- Ooooor , we could stay here and go for round two for real. I mean it's been awhile since we've had the chance. Might as well give them something to really talk about?”

Velvet turned her head, peering out from the pillow at the wicked smirk spread across Coco’s face.

“You’re incorrigible!”

Her tongue snaked out, lightly licking along Velvet’s ear lobe, 

“What have we got to lose, honey bun?”

Velvet rolled over, returning Coco’s wicked smirk with a devilish grin of her own.

“Sure, but this time. I get to be on top! And dont forget the sock!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, feel free to show your support and buy me a kofi at the address below.
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/formerlyrunephoenix6769
> 
> Keep my kitten Nym in caffeine! :)


End file.
